La Leyenda De Dark
by ElArteDeLoOscuro
Summary: El nacimiento de un poni que tiene características muy distintas a los demás acaba de nacer, pero tiene un problema no debe volar por el caos que crea, el pequeño poni sueña con ser el mas veloz en los cielos aunque no podrán por el defecto que tiene.
1. Chapter 1

La Leyenda De Dark 1er episodio. Libro 1

Todo comienza en canterlot una pareja de unicornio y pegaso cuyos nombres son Lofty y Narcissus con un hijo llamado Nightshade y otro a punto de nacer que aún no deciden el nombre ya que no han querido averiguar si era yegua o corcel porque querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Después de algunas horas en el hospital y todos los que estaban ahí tenían una gran tensión, incluso la princesa celestia estaba allí ya que ellos tenían una relación estrecha con la princesa. Luego de un rato el potro nace y es bueno un corcel, pero un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de la princesa celestia al ver que era un pegaso con alas de dragón.

Lofty: Doctor porque mi hijo tiene alas de dragón acaso existe alguna explicación.

Narcissus: si doctor debe haber una explicación no lo cree.

Doctor: Escuchen no sabemos porque tiene alas de dragón pero haremos lo posible por averiguarlo.

La princesa celestia empieza a hacerse preguntas a ella misma "¿Cómo es posible?,¿Por qué paso eso?"

Princesa celestia (dice en su mente): Mmmm, tendre que ver esto desde otra perspectiva.

Dicho esto hace un hechizo sin que nadie se de cuenta para ver mejor la energía, el aura y el cuerpo de el potrillo y se queda asombrada por el resultado.

Lofty: No importa seguro esas alas le serán muy útiles para volar apuesto que será el más veloz en los cielos.

Narcissus: Estoy seguro de que así será bueno no veo por qué no.

Princesa celestia: La…lam…lamento decir esto pero su hijo no tiene que volar por una buena razón, si la quieren escuchar díganme.

Narcissus: Me gustaría muchísimo escucharla.

Princesa Celestia: Muy bien se los diré lo que pasa es que cuando el agita sus alas libera protones que salen directamente disparados y esos protones interactúan con el ambiente y crean portales.

Lofty: Princesa, si no quiere que nuestro hijo sea el más veloz dígalo tal vez usted quiera ser la más veloz.

Narcissus: Y cómo es que obtuvo dicha información.

Princesa celestia: Use un hechizo para averiguarlo y ese fue el resultado lo lamento.

Narcissus: ¿Qué?,oh al parecer habla enserio, creí que estaba jugando pero ahora veo.

Lofty: Pero sabe porque tiene alas de dragón verdad.

Princesa celestia: No lo siento pero no creo que sea problema quizá él se acostumbre a no volar.

Narcissus: Bueno ya no importa creo que Nightshade debe conocer a su hermano, ¡Nightsahade! Ven aquí.

En ese momento Nightshade entra por la puerta al ver a su hermano.

Nightshade: O wow él es mi hermanito, pero ¿porque sus alas están así?

Lofty: Llegaste a tiempo Nightshade ahora es cuando le pondremos el nombre a él.

Princesa celestia: Si me permiten decir un consejo que tal el nombre de Dark Claro por aquella razón de que no podrá volar.

Narcissus: Me suena muy bien ese nombre que opinan ustedes.

Lofty: Claro porque sí.

Nightshade: ¿A qué se refiere con que no volara?, quería volar junto a él.

Lofty: Te lo explicaremos luego nightshade.

Princesa celestia: Bueno al parecer me tendré que ir ya que tengo que irme a hacer mis labores le daré esto a Dark le será muy útil en el futuro.

La princesa celestia le da una especie de diamante a Dark pero es muy extraño ya que no es un regalo para un niño, después de darle el diamante a Dark desaparece de lugar con un hechizo. Todos miran a Dark con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras.

10 Años después de lo que pudo conocerse como un extraño caso de un pegaso con alas de dragón nunca pudieron averiguar por qué sus alas eran así. En un bosque cerca de ponyville cuyo nombre es inexistente ya que un poco número de ponis conocían ese lugar un poco extraño, una sombra invade por detrás de los árboles que pasa sumamente rápido y también una sombra pasa por los cielos volando con una velocidad que no tan rápida como la que corre por los suelos.

¿?: Intenta alcanzarme lento.

¿.?: Claro que te rebasare pequeño pedazo de escoria.

¿?: Nightshade tú no puedes contra mí.

Nightshade: Dark eres demasiado lento como para poder ganarme.

Dark: Eso espero.

Luego de correr durante unos 10 minutos llegan a un pueblecillo llamado Newpony no es un pueblo del que se haya oído mucho por su ubicación donde se encuentran viviendo, en ese entonces llegan a su casa no parece que ninguno de los dos este cansado gritando abren la puerta diciendo "Yo gane, soy más veloz" pero no de una manera ruda sino de una con una expresión de alegría. Su madre con una sonrisa los mira.

Lofty: Los dos son igual de rápidos ninguno es más que otro.

Dark: Claro que sí yo soy y seré el más veloz de la historia ya lo verán.

Nightshade: A menos que puedas hacer un "FastRun" serás el más veloz.

Dark: ¿Qué rayos es un "FastRun"?

Narcissus: Es un pequeño truco que se utilizó nuestra familia por generaciones para correr a una velocidad tremenda.

Dark: Oye papá de donde estabas sabes que olvídalo, como puedo hacer un "FastRun" o lo que sea.

Narcissus: Mira Dark el "FastRun" se hace cuando un Pegaso corre o luche por amor y libera una energía que hace que su cuerpo se ilumine de una manera uniforme, esto hace que vaya a una velocidad increíble. Aunque te digo que nunca nadie ha logrado un "FastRun" perfecto.

Dark: Eso suena fabuloso, yo lograre un "FastRun" y seré la criatura más veloz de todo equestria y nadie me vencerá.

Nightshade: Déjame decirte algo tú no puedes alcanzar ese poder a menos que estés enamorado.

Dark: Apuesto a que puedo lograrlo sin necesidad de eso ya lo veras.

Narcissus: Que tal si corren y luego nos dicen quien ganó.

Lofty: No los alientes no es necesario hacer eso.

Dark: claro que sí así descubrirá quien es el más veloz.

Nightshade: Muy bien, ¡VAMOS!

Dark y Nightshade salen corriendo de su casa y sus padres los siguen, Narcissus hace una línea donde se sitúan Dark y Nightshade.

Narcissus: A la de tres van a empezar a correr hacia al bosque y van a regresar.

Narcissus: 1…2…¡3!

En un una ráfaga de viento que produce el cuerpo de Dark corre con mucha velocidad y Nightshade corre e intenta alcanzarlo pero no puede, sus padres los miran con una mirada de sorpresa cuando ven que Dark se aleja con Nightshade siguiéndole. Narcissus mira hacia el cielo.

Narcissus: Sabes si Dark pudiera volar lo hubiéramos inscrito a aquella carrera que se está realizando en este momento tal vez él hubiera ganado, no cometería el mismo error que yo.

Lofty: No fue tu culpa esas cosas pasan.

Narcissus: Si tan solo se pudiera regresar en el tiempo podría remediar eso, pero, ya no importa hay que ver quien llega primero.

Al llegar al bosque Dark y Nightshade miran al cielo porque ven una especie de objeto que baja a una velocidad sobrehumana, Nightshade comienza a volar para ver más de cerca ese objeto.

Dark: No es justo yo también quiero saber que es.

Nightshade se sorprende al ver que es una Pegaso muy veloz.

Nightshade: Es muy bella.

¡Boom! Un estallido se generó en el cielo cuando la Pegaso se eleva generando un arcoíris los dos miran al cielo impresionados. El suelo por donde Dark se encuentra corriendo empieza a romperse, se hace un hueco en la tierra y Dark caí en el con un grito "¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta el pueblo.

Los padres de Dark van corriendo para ver de qué se trata, Nightshade al escuchar a Dark caer vuela lo más rápido posible en picada para atraparlo, los ojos de Nightshade se llena de lágrimas por la velocidad que alcanza pero se detiene porque no lo aguanta.

Nightshade: Lo siento Dark no soy tan veloz como creía.

Era una larga caída, cuando Dark azota en el suelo siente un dolor tan fuerte que no se podría explicar de ninguna manera, En el mismo momento en el que golpea el suelo se desmaya. Una luz blanca es lo único que Dark puede ver, escuchando los llantos de su familia, de repente, la princesa celestia aparece con una mirada entristecida.

Princesa Celestia: Dark debes despertar, tu familia está muy triste por tu accidente tienes que decirles que estas bien.

Dark se despierta y ve como lo cubren con una sábana blanca.

Dark: Esperen sigo vivo.

Todos quedaron impactados por ver a Dark vivo, su madre va y rápidamente lo abraza con mucho afecto Y una sonrisa se puede ver en sus caras.

Dark: Mamá no me aprietes me duele cuando me abrasas.

Lofty: Lo siento es que, que estés vivo es increíble después de lo que pasó.

Narcissus: ¿Como es posible eso?

Doctor: No lose.

Nightshade: Lo que importa es que está vivo y así seguirá.

Doctor: Lo sorprendente es que pudo soportar esa caída por otro lado un poni promedio no soportaría esa caída.

Lofty: Esta tratando de decir que él no es normal.

Nightshade: Mamá tiene alas de dragón no crees que eso es raro.

Dark aun así después de soportar la caída donde casi muere. Se encuentra muy molesto mirando el diamante que la princesa celestia le dio se dice a si mismo pensando.

Dark: Ese estallido me mato pero viví, aquella cosa que hizo el estallido sentirá lo que yo sentí.


	2. Un encuentro cercano

Un Encuentro Cercano

Tras días de estar en el hospital por una caída que provoco su muerte y un sueño que realizo su resurrección, Dark se preguntaba todos los días "¿Cómo sobreviví a esa caída?, ¿Y porque la princesa celestia estaba en mi sueño? Y ¿Qué provoco ese estallido?" mirando el diamante que obtuvo cuando nació su rostro se ilumina.

Por otra parte en el reino de canterlot la princesa celestia estaba mirando al cielo y de repente llega luna.

Princesa Luna: Hermana dime porque sugeriste el nombre de Dark sé que no es por qué no puede volar.

Princesa Celestia: Mira luna, te diré la verdad ese pequeño joven tiene un aura muy oscura y siniestra no sé cómo explicarlo pero me aterre al verlo.

Princesa Luna: Debes estar bromeando ¿Cierto?, dime que es una broma, porque si llegara a ser malo no sería una amenaza.

Princesa Celestia: Déjame decirte que hablo en serio, de cualquier forma el así de pequeño no podría ser una amenaza seria, pero cuando crezca tal vez llegue a buscar una batalla por el reino.

Luna se intriga al escuchar lo que dijo celestia.

Princesa Luna: Siendo sincera si ese niño creciera para ser una amenaza no crees que alguien debería vigilarlo.

Princesa Celestia: No lo creo es un niño cuando el crezca alguien debería enseñarle a ser bueno, pero quien quisiera.

Princesa Luna: Y que tal twilight creo que ella podría es decir ya sabes por qué.

Princesa Celestia: Tal vez pueda, tal vez pueda.

En el hospital de Newpony, Dark está listo para irse y se le nota muy feliz de ya no tener que estar acostado en una cama sin hacer nada eso no era para él porque le gustaba más salir de su casa a recorrer distintos lugares. Saliendo del hospital con sus padres, los doctores y enfermeras se despedían de él, llegando a su casa entra a su habitación con una mirada de confusión. Nightshade va a ver que tiene su pequeño hermano, cuando entra a la habitación ve a Dark dándole la espalda.

Dark: Nightshade ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a volar?

Nightshade: ¿Qué?, ¿Para qué quieres volar?

Dark: Vamos no te hagas el tonto, ambos sabemos que si supiera volar no hubiera muerto en ese hueco.

Nightshade: Pero estas vivo, mira Dark no te puedo enseñar a volar por una razón sumamente válida y te la diré pronto.

Dark: Pronto…un segundo tu pudiste ver que era esa cosa, tienes que decirme que es.

Nightshade: Si te lo digo tendría que matarte.

Dark: Está bien moriré feliz pero dime que era.

Nightshade: Lo siento Dark pero no puedo, es porque intentaras vengarte.

Dark: Debí imaginarlo, una chica traicionas a tu hermano por una chica, los tipos como tú me dan asco.

Nightshade: (se sonroja al escuchar lo que dijo Dark) Dark sabes que yo nunca haría eso soy tu hermano.

Dark: Si eres mi hermano enséñame a volar ahora mismo.

Nightshade: Ya te dije que no puedo es demasiado para ti.

Dark: (gritando) ¡No sé bien queda más asco sí que te enamoraste o no quieres ayudar a tu hermano!

Nightshade: Dark baja la voz o te voy golpear.

Dark: Me callare cuando me enseñes a volar.

Narcissus: (entra con una mirada de enfado) ¡¿Qué es esta conmoción?!

Nightshade: Es Dark no quiere entender que por más que le digo que no puede volar no me hace caso.

Dark: Ni siquiera me han dicho porque y tú lo sabes.

Narcissus: (se tranquiliza) Mira Dark creo que es hora de que sepas porque no puedes volar después de mucho tiempo.

Después de que su padre le explica no queda muy satisfecho más bien cree que es una broma. En la noche cuando todos están dormidos Dark sale al jardín mirando hacia la luna. Corre hacia al bosque al hueco en la tierra, cerca de la frontera del hueco puede ver una sombra que se acerca de entre los árboles.

Dark: ¡Quien anda ahí!, no se acerque.

¿?: Así que tú eres el que volvió de la muerte, no me sorprendes.

Dark: Alguien que no se deja ver ¿Qué te traes?

¿?: Quiero combatir contra ti, te diré porque, necesito saciar esta sed de furia que tengo en este momento.

La sombra sale de entre los árboles aunque no se le puede ver se sigue viendo como una sombra, pero se puede notar que es un poni de la misma edad que Dark.

Dark: Un combate contra una sombra acaso me quieres tomar el pelo.

¿?: Demasiado tarde el combate ya empezó y estás perdiendo.

La sombra se abalanza sobre Dark y en un segundo se lo quita de encima, la sombra toma una rama de árbol, Trata de golpearlo con la rama pero Dark toma un trozo de madera ovalado como escudo, después de varios golpes con mucha fuerza el trozo de madera se rompe, los dos están agotados.

¿?: Que tal no eres tan débil como creía, se acabó el calentamiento.

Dark: (arranca una rama de un árbol) Ahora es cuando esto se pone serio.

Unos choques de ramas como si fueran espadas con miradas de furia, múltiples golpes con ramas después hacen que el costado de Dark se ilumine, con un golpe muy potente la rama de la sombra sale volando lo más lejos posible.

¿?: Suficiente ya note lo fuerte que eres así que me voy.

Dark: ¡Que! Esto acaba de empezar.

La sombra sale huyendo lo más rápido que pudo y Dark siente una especie de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, en ese entonces comienza a llover muy fuerte y Dark va hacia su casa con mucha prisa. Al día siguiente cuando todos se levantan para desayunar excepto Dark que se encuentra en su habitación, Lofty sube para decirle a Dark que baje a desayunar y cuando abre la puerta de la habitación ve a Dark haciendo lagartijas.

Lofty: ¿Por qué estás haciendo lagartijas? Es hora de desayunar.

Dark: No puedo volar así que pensé porque no mejorar mis otras habilidades, como correr, levantar y mover cosas pesadas, entre muchos otros.

Lofty: No importa, hoy vamos a ir a visitar a la princesa celestia ¿Quieres ir?

Dark: Claro así puedo mostrarle mis habilidades.

Lofty: (mira el costado de Dark) Oye Dark tú ya te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?

Dark: ¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Lofty: Tu cutemark la has conseguido pero como.

Dark: No lo había notado, debí conseguirla cuando ese poni me ataco.

Lofty: Un poni te ataco y no me dijiste nada.

Dark: No tomes importancia, no pudo vencerme.

Lofty: Hablaremos de eso luego, ven a desayunar para que podamos ir con la princesa.

Después de que todos desayunaran, fueron a ponyville para ir a canterlot en tren, luego de un largo viaje llegaron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo de la princesa. En ese momento cuando entran a la sala donde se encontraban la princesa celestia y la princesa luna.

Princesa luna: Puedo apreciar que si vinieron, Dark y Nightshade ahora podremos enseñarles muchas cosas.

Princesa celestia: Se puede ver que ustedes obtuvieron sus cutemarks, se ven increíbles.

Nightshade: Gracias princesa.

Narcissus: Veo que han remodelado este lugar.

Lofty: Se ve bien.

Princesa Celestia: Eso no importa, vamos al grano, los invite a venir para mostrarles algo que darles.

Dark: Nos puede dar una pista, la verdad ya quiero verlo.

Princesa Celestia: Tiene que ver con sus cutemarks.

La princesa celestia y luna llevan a Dark, Nightshade, Narcissus y Lofty, a un jardín donde se encontraban unos objetos cubiertos con sabanas.

Princesa Luna: Estos objetos les servirán en el futuro.

Un guardia descubre los objetos y quedan a la vista.

Princesa celestia: Diré el nombre de uno de ustedes y vendrá por su objeto, Narcissus creo que estas semillas te servirán, Lofty esta soga te será de ayuda, Nightshade tú también tendrás unas semillas de distinto tipo…

Dark: y yo que voy a recibir debe ser algo genial.

Princesa luna: Tú recibirás esta espada.

Dark: Una espada hablas en serio este es un gran día.

Princesa celestia: Lo siento Dark pero no te la puedes llevar ahora por la edad que tienes pero puedes venir por ella cuando crezcas.

Dark: Esta bien no importa volveré por ella.

Narcissus: Princesa quiero darle las gracias por habernos dado esos objetos.

Lofty: Creo que debemos irnos se hace tarde y tenemos que hacer la cena.

Después de que Dark y su familia salieran del castillo, celestia discute con luna.

Princesa celestia: Luna por que le diste la espada si sabes que puede ser una amenaza.

Princesa luna: No creo que sea una amenaza, además el no luce como villano.

Princesa celestia: Estas cometiendo un grave y fatal error.

Un silencio llena el espacio y ellas se miran con una mirada de enfado.


End file.
